


Happier

by Bichwhwifi



Series: Olicity Divide (÷) [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Break Up, Collage, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10068599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bichwhwifi/pseuds/Bichwhwifi
Summary: Oliver and Felicity met during their senior year at college and move in together into Oliver's apartment in Starling when Felicity takes the job offer at QC. Everything goes's well and as it should till there come's something back from Oliver's wild past that makes Felicity lose her trust in him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from listening to Ed Sheeran's new album and the song happier really stood out to me. It's mainly about someone seeing their ex a month after they broke up and the look happy and that part in the song reminded me of Oliver saying that all he wants for Felicity is her being happy. I made up a different way how they met and I used some parts that lead to them breaking up in the show.
> 
> I hope that you all like it, this is my first ever one-shot. So please leave a comment for feedback.

 

Oliver didn’t really know how he even got through the last month without her. One month since she left Starling for another job, one month since she left him. He still wasn’t proud of what he had said to her the night before he woke up with all her stuff packed up, everything that had made his apartment their first home and a note on the kitchen table next to her engagement ring, telling him that she had made up her mind and left for Hubb City.

 

* * *

 

 

_He had been lucky that she had walked into him all those years ago while she had been in a hurry to make it to class on time. He didn’t even get her name the first time they had met and he had to wait another three months till he walked into her once again, at one of the coffee shops just off campus late at night somewhere during their midterms. She had seen him and came over to apologize for walking into him months ago, he had to say that he didn’t really listen to her excuse he just loved the way she was able to talk at such a fast pace._

 

_Not lang after that they had their weekly coffee on Friday night, she started helping him out with research for multiple papers he had to write before graduation and he occasionally broke his phone or let a virus get to the files on his laptop just because he was feeling down and needed an excuse to see her because he couldn’t wait a day or so till he would see her again. His best friend Tommy had said that he was beginning to look like a love sick puppy when talking about her and had said that he should just ask the girl out for goodness sake._

 

_He thought about it for some_ _time and he had been battling with this during his final exams, and once he had been done with them he made a promise to himself that he would ask her out the first time he had the chance to. But he didn’t, and he then promised himself to do it after they had both graduated, she would be coming to Starling a few weeks after graduation because she had gotten a job at QC._

 

_She hadn’t believed him when he had said that he hadn’t had anything to do with her getting the job offer for a job at QC’s IT department in Starling, he had only mentioned to his father that he had met someone from MIT when he had gone back home but nothing more. It had only been a total coincidence that QC had been one of the many jobs offers that she had gotten, and he made sure that her hard work was what had gotten her the job._

 

_After their first date, they had night after her graduation, it had felt like they had been together for far longer. That summer ended with Felicity moving in with him into his studio apartment downtown. They made it their home and were soon known as the new power couple within QC. To everyone’s surprise, Moira and a very judgy Thea had almost taken her a liking to her the instant she had first set foot in the Queen mansion for dinner that same summer._

 

_The two years that followed were hard on them, work started to get between the two of them more and more often afte_ _r Oliver’s father had passed away. His mother had insisted that Oliver would take over his father's position as CEO, a position he was not really qualified for, he had gone to Harvard to get a degree in marketing, in his mind he didn’t even come close to be qualified. Almost the same was applicable with Felicity, she had gotten an unexpected promotion as the new head of the IT department and the leading person responsible for the new applied scenic department that was being named after Oliver’s father._

 

_Work had not been the only thing that had taken a toll on their relationship, there had been many many other little things that had coursed tension in their relationship but something big that could leave one of them mad at the other for more than a day. But something that had happened a little over almost ten years ago had been the last straw for Felicity. Her finding out that Oliver had a ten-year-old son was something that she could live with but him not telling her about it and hiding it from her was the thing that broke her trust in him._

 

* * *

 

 

It had been the reason why she had left a little over a month ago, in his mind he would go over every single thing he would have done different, everything he would have done to make her stay. It had all come back to her when he had seen her downtown tonight while he was walking down 29th and park.

 

She was in the arms of someone else, a month after they had broke things off. There were many things going through his head after seeing her walk inside a bar in the arms of someone else. He had seen the man whisper something in her ear, something that made her laugh, something he had been missing for far too long. But she looked happier, and the smiles the both of them were at least twice as wide as their’s had been.

 

She looked happy and that was something he wanted for her, to be happy. And he couldn’t blame her for leaving, no one really could. His friends had told him that what had happened was a shock to all of them, just as Felicity he had hidden William’s existence from them. His sister still had hope that Felicity would be able to forgive him and come back to him because in her words; he was miserable without her by his side. And his sister had been right, he had been miserable ever since she had left, everything was a reminder of her.

 

Oliver wasn’t counting on Felicity coming back anytime soon, he had broken her trust and that was something that she had held very highly in their relationship. He was hoping that she would come back and that he would get the chance to explain it all to her. He was still madly in love with her but if there was a thing he would want for her was her to be happy and even if that was with someone else, he was happy for her.

 

He needed her like nobody else needed her, he needed her to be the best version of himself but he had hurt her like no one else had ever done, something he took very personal. There was someone out there that deserved her better than he had ever had, someone that could make her smile like he couldn't.

 

But if she ever needed someone to be there for her, he would be by her side in a heartbeat. He would always be there for her even if she moved on with someone new.


End file.
